Learning To Swim
by allthingsmagical
Summary: When Arthur says no to teaching Merlin how to swim as he wouldn't be able to control himself Gwaine steps in to help but after Gwaine's plan Arthur steps in and wanting Merlin he gives Merlin the determination to learn by offering him what Merlin has wanted for a long time... Himself.


_**I don't own Merlin sadly, it belongs to the BBC**_

 _ **Summary: When Arthur says no to teaching Merlin how to swim as he wouldn't be able to control himself Gwaine steps in to help but after Gwaine's plan Arthur steps in and wanting Merlin he gives Merlin the determination to learn by offering him what Merlin has wanted for a long time... Himself.**_

 _ **Warnings: malexmale. AU. Rated 'M' for swear words.**_

 _ **This story is dedicated to The Golden Emrys. Hope they like it :)**_

 _ **I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made.**_

* * *

Merlin Emrys stood by the swimming pool wearing only his swim shorts, he placed just one toe in to test the water. "I don't know..."

Gwaine who had done a couple of laps stood in front of Merlin. "Look do you trust me Merlin?"

"With my life you know I do."

"Well then get in the pool, you won't learn how to swim standing there."

"You said you could get Arthur to teach me."

"And he will Merlin."

"He won't, he already said no a few times that is why you are teaching me."

"Merlin mate Arthur has said no because he knows he won't be able to control himself being so close to you with you both wet and wearing next to nothing, he is going to have to hold and touch you and he finds it difficult now sitting next to you."

"I want Arthur, so much but I don't think me nearly drowning is going to work."

"Merlin this is where you trusting me comes in." Gwaine said as he climbed out of the pool and paused when he saw two women cooing over him. "Gay and with someone dearies sorry." he said before looking at his friend. "I will be right in front of you, I will not leave you, if Arthur takes his time all I have to do is move my arm out and grab you."

"This is a stupid idea."

"You came up with it Merlin."

Merlin gently climbed into the pool. "But I didn't! I said it as a joke, you took it seriously and said it was a great idea, you obviously don't believe it otherwise you would have told Percival."

Gwaine climbed back in the pool. "Lets stop talking and start learning Merlin. Arthur is in the showers at the minute after his tennis match with Lancelot, he said he would come here and sit along the back wall to watch, that is when I will start alright, but before he comes we shall go over a few points okay?"

Merlin sighed before nodding his head. "Okay, just... don't let anything happen to me Gwaine."

"Never Merlin. Right then you hold my hands and while I walk backwards I want you to allow your body to float and kick your legs."

Merlin took Gwaine's hands in his and gasped as he allowed his body to float and slowly started to kick his legs how he saw others doing it as Gwaine started to walk backwards.

After a few minutes of this Arthur came in with Lancelot and sat down after catching Merlin's eye and giving him one of his brightest smiles along with a thumbs up.

"He is here Gwaine."

Gwaine nodded and let Merlin's feet touch the bottom of the pool before letting go of his hands.

* * *

Arthur sat and watched Gwaine talk to Merlin and showing different ways he can move his arms.

He turned to face Lancelot when he felt his friend nudge him. "What?"

"Don't sit there with a sour look on your face, you could have just said yes to teaching Merlin."

"Lance if I did that I would be fighting a really strong urge to fuck him in the pool."

* * *

Gwaine took Merlin's hands once again. "Right then we will start up again and when I let go you move your arms, I am right here, remember to ask for help and no matter what I say do not forget I am right here, what I say is for Arthur to hear."

Merlin took a deep breath. "Okay I am ready. I am trusting you Gwaine. Are you sure Arthur won't hurt you?"

"I am sure, most he will do is push me back. Now come on." After taking a few steps back Gwaine let go and smiled at Merlin when he started to move his arms.

"Gwaine I can't!"

"You can."

"Gwaine please I don't want to do this. I don't like it!"

Gwaine laughed. "You're fine Merlin."

Arthur stood up and quickly running to the edge of the pool and not caring he had his jeans, trainers and shirt on he dived in and swam to Merlin, wrapping his arms around the brunet and helping him to stand he held him close, reassuring him he was safe now.

"Arthur. I am teaching Merlin to swim!" Gwaine said.

Arthur turned and still having one arm around Merlin, Arthur let his right fist fly and punch Gwaine making the other man stagger back, turning the clear water red with the blood coming from his nose. "Not any more Gwaine, you stay the fuck away from Merlin."

Just then a shrill whistle went off and a lifeguard shouted. "No fighting in the pool, everybody out now!"

Arthur helped Merlin out of the pool while the staff apologised to those in the pool and told them they can use the other pool before walking over to a bleeding Gwaine who was holding his nose, a shivering Merlin, an amused looking Lancelot and a very wet and mad Arthur. "No fighting in the pool, all those people will have to be refunded."

"I don't give a shit I will give it you so you haven't lost anything." Arthur snapped.

"Arthur don't get mad at the staff." Merlin said.

"No I will just stay mad at this fucker here!"

"You are mad at me? You could have broken my nose!"

"Good!"

"Arthur please, go and dry and change, I will wait in the other pool for you, Gwaine stay out of Arthur's way and Lancelot-"

"I will go with Arthur and make sure he keeps away from Gwaine." Lancelot said and placing his hands on Arthur's shoulders as he directed the blond to the changing rooms.

When they turned a corner Merlin's eyes glowed gold making the staff member shake his head before walking off in a daze. "Gwaine I am sorry! I had no idea he would get that mad."

"It is my fault Merlin I honestly didn't think he would snap and act like that, I mean I know he wants you and looks out for you but to that extent?"

Merlin smiled and eyes glowing gold once more Gwaine looked as good as new, he hugged his friend. "Now how about you go home and stay out of his way until I let you know that I have explained and he is alright with you again."

"Okay Merlin. See you later."

When Gwaine disappeared around the corner Merlin walked over to the other pool and slowly climbed in, holding tight on to the side, smiling at the lifeguard who looked at him. "No more trouble I promise."

* * *

When Arthur walked over to the pool people were now using he saw Merlin at the shallow end, moving his arms how Gwaine showed him, as if sensing him he saw Merlin stop his movements before turning to face him and give him a beaming smile. Arthur smiled back and dived into the deep end and swam his way over to Merlin.

Merlin stood and watched as Arthur swam over to him and had to stop himself from moaning aloud when Arthur stood and ran his hands through his wet hair brushing it all back with his fingers. "Are you ready Merlin? I will be teaching you a different way, as in I won't let go and watch you struggle."

Merlin sighed. "Arthur don't blame Gwaine I asked him to teach me to swim as you kept saying no and told him I didn't care what method he used, he said he was going to let go I just panicked that's all."

"And he should have grabbed you the second you started to. Now hold on to the edge of the pool and allow yourself to float onto your stomach, I have you."

Merlin held on to the side and allowed his body to float up, not being able to stop the gasp that escaped him when he felt Arthur's strong arms curl under his stomach and hold him close.

"Now Merlin I am going to hold you like this and walk along as you start to swim, I will let you know when I loosen my hold and if I see you start to struggle you know me, my hands will be back under you."

Merlin took a deep breath before nodding. "Okay, lets do this."

Arthur smiled. "That's the spirit." he said before curling his arms under the brunet and slowly started to walk sideways as Merlin slowly started to swim. After doing a couple of laps Arthur slowly let go of Merlin and smiled when he saw that Merlin didn't even realise he let go, he stopped walking and watched as Merlin slowly but finally reached the edge of the pool.

Merlin grabbed the edge of the pool and laughed. "I did it." he said as he turned to face Arthur only to find that he was alone. Turning he saw Arthur in the middle of the pool with a smile on his face. "I did it on my own!"

Arthur laughed before swimming over. "That you did. I think that is enough for today. We will do more tomorrow, meet me at my parents house at seven in the evening."

"Okay." Merlin smiled as both he and Merlin climbed out of the pool.

* * *

The next evening Merlin pulled up outside Uther and Ygraine's place and was about to knock when he saw a note attached the door addressed to him. Unfolding the paper he read what the note said. _"Hey Merlin I'm around the back, key is under the mat, let yourself in, lock the door behind you and meet me out back. X"_

Merlin smiled at the kiss and after letting himself in he locked the door behind him but took his time walking through the house, looking at the decour as he went, it was a gorgeous large home, looking around he silently told himself he would ask Ygraine for some decorating tips.

Opening the sliding doors and stepping onto the patio he saw Arthur stood on the other side of the pool that separated them. "Like the kiss at the end of the note Arthur."

"Did I put a kiss?"

Merlin smiled. "You know you did."

Arthur chuckled. "Of course I did. I must tell you that the only reason I said no to teaching you how to swim was because I don't think I had enough strength to hold your wet, nearly naked body against my own and not fuck you sensless."

Merlin blushed and looked down. "I know, well, I had an idea, what Gwaine did yesterday I said he ought to do that but I laughed when I said it."

"And knowing Gwaine he has taken it seriously and you couldn't get out of it as he wouldn't listen, he never changes." Arthur shook his head. "Now strip and get into the pool, I figured you can learn to swim a lot better when they aren't over a dozen people in the pool."

Merlin nodded and stripped down to his swim shorts what he wore under his clothes, oblivious to Arthur staring at him and carefully got into the pool.

Dropping the towel Arthur climbed in. "Right then I am going to stay here and you are going to come to me by swimming, if I see struggling at all I will swim over to you and help you okay."

"Okay." Merlin nodded before slowly starting to move his arms and kick his legs as he made his way over to Arthur, coming to a stop he was surprised and happy when Arthur cupped his face and kissed him soundly on the lips.

"That was for making it over to me, you want more of that?"

Merlin moaned and wrapped his arms around the blonds neck. "Oh yes!"

Arthur laughed and kissed the brunet once more before pulling away. "Then swim to me from here to over there and you will get more than a kiss." he said as he quickly swam over to the other side.

Knowing he wanted Arthur in any way he could have him, Merlin swam over to Arthur, a lot better than he did before.

Arthur laughed when Merlin reached him and holding onto the brunet he lifted him up allowing Merlin to wrap his legs around his waist and started to kiss him which quickly turned passionate, Arthur thrust his tongue into Merlin's mouth, sucking the brunets tongue and moaning when he felt Merlin's tongue enter his mouth, holding onto Merlin tighter they drew apart when they both needed air.

"Wow." Merlin panted.

"I know. One more lap Merlin but insted of swimming the width of the pool I want you to swim the length of it."

Merlin looked worried. "The length?"

"Yes Merlin and I believe you will do it as to what you will get at the other end."

"Oh? And just what will I get at the other end?"

In answer, Arthur put his hands under water and started to move about before his hands came above water again only this time he had his swim shorts in his hand. "A naked me Merlin. We are all alone as mother and father are away for the weekend, the back garden is all closed off, no one can see in, make it over to me and I will put something other than my tongue in a different kind of hole Merlin."

Merlin had quickly took off his swim shorts and hurried over to the other end of the pool making Arthur laugh.

Taking a deep breath and seeing Arthur now sat on the edge of the pool competely naked, he took off and started to make his way over to Arthur who was smiling at him, seeing the blond stroke his own cock Merlin started to swim faster.

Reaching the end Merlin stood between Arthur's spread legs and started to lick and nip the blonds chest, moaning when he felt the blond's fingers run through his hair.

"Care to join me up here for your reward?" Arthur asked. Laughng when Merlin quickly got out of the pool.

"And you are sure no one can see us?"

"No Merlin, no one can see us." Arthur whispered as he placed a kiss on Merlin's lips before gently laying the brunet on his back and moving on top of him.

* * *

Ygraine tied her robe up and walked out of the bathroom, "nothing more relaxing than a long soak, of course it would have been better having my husband with me." she said as she sat beside her husband on the large bed in the hotel room.

"Yeah..." Uther mumbled as he sat typing away on his laptop.

"What are you doing love?" Ygraine asked as she placed a kiss on her husband's cheek, "we are at a hotel, no one but our son knows we are here, no interruptions, I am relaxed and wanting my husband, put that thing away."

Uther turned his head and looked at his wife and placed a kiss on her lips. "Let me just check this my darling and I will make love to you all night."

Ygraine hummed. "What is it?"

"Secruity, there have been a few burglaries in our area, the security cameras I have had installed allows me to check on our home on my laptop no matter where we are."

"Arthur said he would stop over and look after the place."

"I still want to check." Uther said. "Just let me check and then you and me can have a full night of passion."

"Okay." Ygraine smiled and watched the laptop screen and saw the front of their house, tapping the keys it showed you all the side of the house and the garages, tapping the keys again they both saw their back garden and swimming pool. Ygraine gasped when she saw her son and Merlin before Uther slammed the lid down.

"You know love... I think what we both need is a good nights sleep."

Ygraine cleared her throat. "I don't about you but I won't be able to sleep after what we just saw."

Uther blinked and groaned. "Ugh the image is still there when I blink. Let us take some of your strong sleeping tablets, hopefully we will be asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillow." he said, Ygraine already handing her husband two sleeping tablets.

"I will ring reception for no wake up call and you put the 'do not disturb' sign on the door, how strong these are we are best to do that before we swallow."

Uther groaned. "Don't say that word after what we just saw please." he begged as he placed the sign on the door.

* * *

Arthur rolled on to his back and laughed as Melrin followed and straddled him. "Again?"

Arthur thrust his hips up making the brunet moan. "Oh yeah."

Merlin laughed and looked up at the house and paled.

Seeing his lover turn pale, Arthur placed his hands on Merlin's hips. "Sweetheart what's wrong?" getting no answer, Arthur turned his head as best he could to look where Merlin was looking and spotted a camera pointing straight at them. "Oh shit!"

* * *

 _ **The end.**_

 _ **What do you think?**_

 _ **Review? x**_


End file.
